Invisible Frost
by Aqua783
Summary: "Is… is there someone there?" Else finally spoke out, her voice stuttering and hands trembling. More frost ventured toward her, but it was strange… it was almost as if someone was… walking toward her?
1. When She Was Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or ROTG (Rise of The Gaurdians) and the all the characters used belong to their rightful owner**

* * *

**A/N: Hi! It's Aqua here n.n This is my first Frozen fanfic... actually, this is my first crossover ever! If you are reading this, please know that actually LOVE this pairing and it would make me so happy if someone could tell me if Elsa is IC or not because I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it.**

**Please read on!**

* * *

It was cold. But of course, it was always cold. At least, in the princess's room.

Elsa, princess of Arendelle, and next in line, was eight-years-old. She sat alone in her desolate bedroom separated from any sort of living thing with the ever-so slowly freezing icicles forming outside her window frame. As her only friends, she was starting to begin to sink deeper and deeper into a pit of depression. She had convinced herself that this was for the best. The best for the people she loved: her parents and her one and only sister who was the cause of this whole thing. But she knew it wasn't actually her sister's fault; it was hers. It was all her fault.

As this thought dawned on her for the millionth time, frost snuck beneath her fingertips onto the wooden window-sill and caused a cold shudder to ripple through her spine. She gasped and quickly pulled her hands away. She jumped off from the velvet cushion she sat on and scurried over to her door. She sat against it and squeezed her knees to her chest, closing her eyes and telling herself over:

"Conceal it, don't feel it… conceal it, don't feel it…" she slowly rocked back and forth when suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

The familiar rhythm "shave and a haircut" vibrated into her back bringing her back to her room which was beginning to crawl with frost. She turned around onto her knees and raised her hand to the door to reply "two bits", but then she heard her sister say the same phrase that lead to her sister losing her memories, and stopped.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa closed her eyes and lowered her hand to her lap trying to keep herself from saying something she would regret.

"Or ride our bike around the halls…"

Not only her eyes, but she also closed her heart, and didn't dare to listen anymore. She knew her sister missed her and Elsa wanted to play with her too yet, she couldn't let the same mistake happen again, and what if… she struck her heart this time? What would she do?

Elsa wrung her hands in her lap and stared at them as if they held some sort of disease –no, that was wrong… it was a curse.

She stood up still holding her hands and shuffled to the window once again. She stared out across Arendelle's dock and admired the boats that sashayed their sails, and wooden bodies that slid across the waters. Then suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw frost sweep across the outside of the window-sill and some ice-crystals form out of nowhere.

_Did I do that?_ She looked at her fingers and stared at them with dread, but soon her eyes traced back to the window when she noticed something being drawn on the window.

Now being completely covered in a sheet of ice, the window was being carved into with the image of a staff. It looked mangled and had the shape of a "G" as the crook.

Elsa looked at it with wonder and unconsciously grazed it with her fingers, sending an icicle from her fingertips and piercing the glass, shattering it on impact. Elsa screamed and jumped back, but not quick enough to avoid being cut with several shards of glass. Glass lodged itself between her flesh in her left hand and many other places and she screamed again, this time for her parents, and suddenly tears were flooding down her face.

She heard what seemed like thunderous feet slamming into the stairs as her parents ran up to her room and then… _blackness_. They crashed through her door and to their horror their daughter was laying on the ground which was littered with pieces of glass. The light bulbs in the light of her ceiling burst when the young princess fainted, and the freezing air that chilled the room seemed to protect anything from catching fire.

_I'm sorry…_

The king and queen rushed to their daughter and the king picked her up in her arms, and checked for injuries. The only things found were glimmering snowflakes where the king and queen concluded she got wounded, but thankfully to her powers, she was unharmed. Soon enough, the snowflakes vanished and the king and queen were filled with relief.

* * *

After this incident, the king gave her a pair of silk gloves to wear, and told her as he held her hands to "Conceal it, don't feel it."

She already knew this without him telling her, but still, she finished with a dry smile, "Don't let it show."

* * *

**A/N: If you already know the story I'm just recapping what happens next. The next break-line will be the continuation of the story**

_Several years later, the king and queen pass away from a dangerous storm out on sea as they traveled to a partnering kingdom leaving Elsa to become Queen of Arendelle and take over for her parents. Many things happened after a short period of time: Elsa and Anna finally meet after years of separation, Anna exclaims she is getting married to which Elsa disagrees to and ends up casting a never-ending winter across Arendelle, Anna falls in love, Elsa becomes free until Anna tells her the danger of what she has done, Elsa pierces Anna's heart with powers sending her to death if she does not find an act of true love, Anna freezes to death, but because she saves her sister out of love she unfreezes and peace is then returned to Arendelle._

* * *

Elsa worked on papers wile humming a familiar tune to herself in her study.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna said while she poked her head in the door and smiled.

Elsa looked up from her papers and sighed with a smile on her face, "Anna…"

The flamboyant princess made large struts over to her sister dramatically and placed her fists on her hips. "If you wanted to build a snowman you could've asked, ya know." She leaned over from her waist and looked Elsa in the eye.

Elsa laughed behind her hand and looked back at her sister with loving eyes. "I was only humming to myself," she said.

Anna raised her eyebrows and loosened her grip on her hands as she seemed to slump over with disappointment. "Oh?"

"Mhm," Elsa droned, and returned to her papers, shuffling them on the desk and then placing them on a small pile in the corner. She grabbed an envelope from her left and began to open it.

"Then how bout-" Anna started, but the queen cut her off with a look without moving her head, set the envelope on the desk and tapped her finger on the document. Anna groaned in frustration and Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her adorable sister. "Do you always have to be the queen? Can't you take a liiiiittle break?" Anna asked.

"You know I can't, Anna. Maybe we could-" Elsa began, and Anna didn't have to hear anymore because she knew what she was going to say next.

With an excited yelp she thrust a fist in the air. "Yipee! Snowball fight, the usual room, ten o'clock sharp, you know it." Anna gave her sister a wink and soon dashed out of the room.

Elsa laughed with a small shake of her head and smiled. "Oh, Anna…"

* * *

It was exactly ten o'clock, the palace quiet with no sound… except for Anna clumsily crashing into a suit of armor.

Anna got up quickly and shushed the broken soldier as if it was its fault, and carefully stepped over the pieces and crept to the room where Elsa was waiting patiently for her sister. Once she entered the room, Elsa's eyes suddenly gleamed with excitement and she could tell already by the giant smile on Anna's face that she was excited too.

Anna ran up to her sister and grabbing her hands, she looked into her eyes anxiously, "Do the magic, do the magic!" She said almost laughing and let go of her Elsa's hands so she could perform the job.

Elsa smiled and twisted her hand, gathering her fingers together before shooting a shot of ice through her fingertips into the center of the room and sending a snowfall over them. Anna's eyes seemed to sparkle as she watched the snow gracefully float down to the ground and danced side to side with her arms outstretched feeling her sister's powers around her.

While trying to catch a few of the delicate masterpieces on her tongue, she didn't notice the snow gaining with depth at her feet. Elsa shook her head with a small laugh and twirl of her hand she cast a pair of boots onto Anna's feet.

"You forgot your boots again, Anna." Elsa said, to which Anna replied with a shrug as she turned to her sister who had taken out her hair that was in an elegant bun moments before. She was now wearing her teal dress which Elsa adored so much since she designed it in her ice kingdom on the North Mountain.

Anna's mouth gaped for a moment. _Even after seeing it so many times, I can't get over how gorgeous my sister is in that dress!_

Elsa smiled to herself and fancied over her shoes not noticing her sister creeping up behind her with a snowball in hand. Anna counted to three before throwing the snowball, earning a surprised and face full of snow Elsa who turned sharply to glare at her sister. Elsa gave Anna a quick smirk before advancing quickly with no mercy in mind and snowball in hand.

* * *

They played for hours, not caring what the morning had to bring and living in the moment. Though, they were tired, they still played. It'd been weeks since they had this fun and luckily this time, they didn't end up with a water-stained painting like when they had played in the gallery which Anna suggested and Elsa agreeing to thoughtlessly. She earned a head full from Kai the next morning, so thankfully, this time they didn't have to worry about that and could go full out.

After another hour, they really were worn-out and called it a night.

"Anna, you go up before me, I'll clean up." Elsa said, and Anna nodded, leaving her alone in the empty room.

Elsa sighed. She never really liked getting rid of her creations. She liked creating things and thought this as she gazed over at a hand-made Olaf, a small snow-castle and snow fort she had made to play with Anna during a snowball fight. If she could just leave these here without them melting, she could have them forever –she liked the thought of trying out eternal snow. She had figured out something with Olaf and Marshmallow was up on North Mountain so he had no problem… that reminded her…

"I wonder how Marshmallow's doing," Elsa said quietly and held her hands to her chest with a look of worry on her face.

She suddenly shook her head and told herself that Marshmallow was fine as long as he was on North Mountain so she didn't need to worry. She needed to focus on the task at hand which was getting this place cleaned up before the servants woke up. She could already see the Sun daring to peak through the frost covered windows in the room and started to hurry along. She swept her hand out in front of her making the snow fly up to the ceiling and disappearing into the vapour of the air.

It took her less than a minute to get it finished, and once she was done, she smiled at the sparkling floors and breathed out a content sigh. She was about to leave the room when she sensed someone watching her and slowed her pace. She held her hands together and continued for the door, aware of the fear creeping into her heart.

She heard whistling of cold air breathe against the windows of the room and turned to see frost forming on the glass. Elsa had no idea what was going on. Her eyes searched for any other signs of herself in the corners and the pillars of the roof, but there was no suspect and so her eyes dropped back down to her hands and she widened her eyes.

_This isn't me; this… can't be me… right?_ Her body shook with fear and she placed a hand on the door to steady herself. Without intention, a splatter of frost formed on the door and traveled up the wood to the doorframe sealing the door shut. As she realized what she had done, more frost edged the darkest of corners and coated the floor.

"Is… is there someone there?" Elsa finally spoke out, her voice stuttering and hands trembling.

More frost ventured toward her, but it was strange… it was almost as if someone was… walking toward her?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, honestly, I didn't know what to do for my summary so I just stole the last line of this chapter and slapped it in the summary box. Clearly, you know where this is going, but it may take a liiiiitle bit more time before they meet officially. Maybe. Idk. Why am I giving you spoilers? o3o Anyways, thanks for reading. Please follow if you want to see more c:**


	2. Winter in July?

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of "Invisible Frost" and here's the second c: I apologize that this chapter is a little shorter than my first one, but I promise my next chapter will be longer u.u**

* * *

Elsa watched as the footprints of ice began to slowly come nearer and nearer.

"Who are you," she asked firmly and stared with eyes filled with urgency and fear where the person would be if she could see them.

Nothing but the wind whispered back and she suddenly felt a wave of cold wash over her. She blinked and her eyes wavered as she lowered her gaze and stared at her hands.

_I've never felt cold by my own powers_… she thought, and then raised her eyes again and widened them. The thought came to her that it wasn't her who caused the windows to frost over, or the room to creep with ice; it was this person who was here with her.

The advancing thing came two steps closer to her and stopped. Even though it was invisible, she somehow felt as if there was a person standing only centimeters from her face. She turned her head away and landed a hand on the door holding her other close to her chest.

_Can you see me?_

Elsa quickly looked at the thing in front of her before suddenly, the door swung open and she tumbled backwards and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Elsa!"

The queen rubbed her lower back and cringed as it ached with pain. She looked up to see an Anna who was leaning over her knees with widened eyes and a look of sorry on her face.

"Ah, I'm really sorry," she said, and offered a hand to help her sister up.

Elsa took her hand and was brought upright while Anna gave her a smile.

"It's okay..." Elsa said slowly.

"What's wrong with the door?" Anna asked, and Elsa's eyes danced to where she sensed the person still standing, to the door covered with a thin layer of frost with more where she had placed her hand moments before.

"It was me," she quickly said, and hastily twirled her hand making the icy rime disappear. Elsa returned her gaze to her sister and asked, "Why did you come back down?"

Anna dropped her sister's hand and held them behind her back while twisting her foot on the ground looking embarrassed. "I felt guilty about leaving you down here all by yourself," Anna said to which Elsa relied with a soft smile.

"Anna, I told you I'd take care of it."

"Yeah, but-"

Elsa gave her a look and the strawberry-blond shut her mouth after that. She knew she knew two things about her sister when she gave a look like that: don't argue, and I love you, so it's okay.

Anna breathed out a sigh which felt like she was blowing out all her guilt, and took Elsa by the hand. "Do you wanna get some chocolate?" She sang and Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister who could change from such a serious discussion to chocolate in a flash.

"Of course," Elsa said, and squeezed her hand while almost giving her sister an Eskimo kiss with an immense smile on her face.

She didn't forget about what happened minutes ago though, and as they walked down the hall, she glanced back warily and sensed the person exiting quickly, leaving a scratched-in staff on the frost-covered door.

Anna looked at her sister curiously and followed her gaze to the room where she didn't see anything as the drawing quickly vanished once the suspect left the room.

"Elsa?"

Elsa turned her head to her sister and looked into her eyes, "Hm?"

Anna stared at her sister for a moment. She noticed before when she asked what was wrong with the door that she looked two places before she made the ice disappear and she wanted to know why. _Was someone there?_

Anna shook her head. "It's nothing," she said, deciding to leave it for now, and they continued to walk to their hidden stash of chocolate.

* * *

In the morning, Elsa woke up early to take refuge in her study. She walked along her bookshelves and trailed her fingers along the spines of the old-woven books. She sighed as her fingers touched the mythology filled book with her curse in its bindings and after a moment of staring at it with melancholy, she left her books and sat down at her desk.

Next, she tended to some necessities like checking the taxes and signing some trading papers. Once she was about halfway done, she breathed out a sigh and stretched her arms high above her head. Just as she did so, the door opened to her study with a gust of cold wind. The queen stared at the door with astonishment and slowly lowered her arms and rose from her seat.

She advanced to the door and checked to see if anyone was there before carefully closing it. She almost left when she noticed frost covering the panels of the door and a small staff carved into the film. She let out a breath of bewilderment.

"Just what is this?" She asked out loud. She shook her head with a small laugh. "If someone is following me, I'd like you show yourself!" She commanded while her eyes flared with a temper, but nothing happened.

She almost felt disappointed. _No, why would I be disappointed? I'm __**relieved**__ no one's there… right?_

Elsa wasn't so sure anymore –she just hoped that whatever was trailing her would stop sooner than later before something else happened… like her powers swinging out of control and almost killing someone again.

She returned to her desk and worked on a few more papers before it was call time for breakfast.

* * *

"Can't we get a smaller table?" Anna asked as her sister picked up a piece of egg with her fork and started to chew on it.

Elsa put down her fork and looked at Anna from across the table. The table was lined with every sort of breakfast item you could think of including bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, strawberry sauce, and whipped cream. Though, that wasn't even half of what was on the table. The joke of a table was two-thirds the size of the entire room and the room was almost the size of the gallery which was pretty large compared to their rooms.

Anna and Elsa sat on either ends.

Elsa finished chewing her food and swallowed before replying, "This was table our parents ate at and they wanted us to keep it in the will, remember?"

"I just don't understand whyyyy," Anna whined and Elsa laughed before her hand like she always did.

"I don't either, but let's just keep it, okay? Then we don't have to worry about getting a larger table if you and Kristoff decide to… I mean, if you want to…" Elsa couldn't finish her sentence as a bright pink flushed across her cheeks, and even from where Anna sat she could see that her sister's face was bright pink.

As she tried to unsuccessfully cover it, Anna smirked, "Decide to what –hm, hm?" Anna teased her dear sister, and laughed until Elsa's entire face was red.

"D-Decide to have children!" Elsa said flustered, and then suddenly widened her eyes because she was able to manage saying it without fainting from humiliation.

Anna stopped laughing and looked at her sister "seriously". "Elsa… we're not in any rush, ya know."

Elsa rested her elbow on the table shaking her head in her hand. "You could've told me that before I…" her hand fell and her expression was as if she couldn't believe what her sister made her say.

"Weeell… what about you, huh," Anna said and the spark that was in Elsa's eyes suddenly darkened and she looked at the food on her plate.

"No one would love a monster like me," she said quietly, but Anna could still hear her and couldn't believe it.

"But Elsa, I love you," Anna said, and gave a small smile to her sister who may have been too distracted by her hands to notice Anna's reassuring smile.

"You're my sister, Anna, family. I'm pretty sure no one would like someone like me with these powers that could freeze them if I lost-"

"Love will thaw a frozen heart, Elsa, and I know plenty of people who like you." Anna said, gaining her energy back as she backed up her sentence with the last bit.

Elsa picked up her fork again and swung it around unenthusiastically "Oh yeah, who?" She said and looked at the fork with much more interest than hearing her sister's answer because she already knew what she was going to say

"All of-"

"'All of Arendelle.'Anna, is that what you were going to say?" Elsa said, and her sister gave her a small pout. Anna slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "One celebration doesn't clear up everyone's thoughts about me from before I found out how to control my powers." Elsa said sadly and paused before adding, "Fear doesn't just disappear, Anna."

There was a huge amount of pain in Elsa's eyes and Anna could see it. Her mouth opened with hope to say something to cheer her sister up but then it closed again when she couldn't think of anything because what she said was right. Heck, she was still afraid that what if, one day, Elsa shut her out again.

Anna's eyes fell to her lap and she slumped back down against the back of the chair. After a while, she picked herself up and started to eat again, by then, Elsa had finished and returned to the study to do paperwork, leaving Anna alone in the dining hall.

* * *

Elsa regretted leaving Anna alone to eat by herself –just as Anna did when she left the night before, but she knew that she had to get these papers done before the afternoon or she'll start losing progress and end up with heaps of work to do.

What Anna said yesterday was exactly what she thought.

_Can't I just stop being queen for one day? All I ask for is one day._ Sadly, she knew her wish couldn't come true and she continued to work… and work, and work.

* * *

It was past dinnertime and after an awkward lunch and dinner with Anna, Elsa couldn't help the eyelids that began to grow heavier and heavier by the second, and as she worked on even more papers she suddenly let sleep take control and fell over exhausted on her desk with her arms hanging off the edge in front of her.

* * *

"_Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"_

"_What do you mean, 'what do you think I'm doing'? I'm waking up the queen, so she can stop this madness. We already put up with it once, we don't need her screwing us over __**again!**__"_

**Is that… Kai's voice? Who is the other one? **Elsa mumbled and was suddenly brought back to the living when someone shook her violently to wake her.

"Queen Elsa!" Elsa heard Kai's voice and her eyes flipped open to a man who was standing in front of her desk.

The man looked to be in his late twenties and he had a red shirt on visible from underneath his olive-green jacket which was hardly an excuse for a jacket, seeing that it was barely keeping this man from all the snow that had glued itself to the jacket. The man had a medium-length beard filled with frost and a little, brown, tightly-snug hat on his head. He was very large and muscular -someone Elsa did not want to get on the wrong side of, but it seemed... she might be a little too late.

Then something struck her and her heart wavered. _Wait, what? __**Snow?**_

"What… what is going on?" Elsa said worriedly, and saw the man give a huff as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Just look what you did to Arendelle!" He said, and gestured to the glass door of her balcony.

Elsa's eyes widened and got up, spinning around to see her balcony half full of snow piled up against the door, keeping it shut from the outside. Off in the distance, she could see snow heaped in mounds on the docks and ice seizing the boats that once sailed there gracefully.

_Did I do it again? Did I cause another eternal winter for Arendelle?_

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo slight cliffhanger? Hehe u.u I hope you're enjoying and please, if you have the time of course, leave a review ^-^**


	3. Do You Remember?

**A/N: Hey! It hasn't even been a day, has it? I was just so excited to write this chapter that I couldn't stop! But then I had to because I have homework to do, but blah :S I won't talk to long, but I just wanted to say that I hope you've enjoyed my story so far and I hope for you to continue reading.**

**Read on!**

* * *

"Mister, I'm sure the queen has nothing to do with-" Kai started, but the man cut him off.

"No, she has to have something to do with this! It's the middle of July and she is the only explanation!"

Her eyes must be playing tricks on her, she didn't do this. She had her powers under control… didn't she? She checked her hands and saw that she had her gloves on and then looked up at the man.

"I… I know what you're thinking, but this wasn't me." She said desperately and the man could see the truth in her eyes, but he still wasn't convinced.

"I'm sorry, but after freezing Arendelle once, I can't trust your words…" The man snarled and gave her a glare, "_Snow Queen._"

Elsa was at lost for words. She _knew_ she didn't do this, but she couldn't explain what else could've happened. For now, she just needed to calm this man down.

"I'm very sorry –I will try to fix this as soon as I can."

"That's not fast enough!" The man bellowed and Elsa winced. "I have a very important export to make and because of this damn snow, I can't even get my cart from where it's stuck, my horse refuses to leave the stable, and tell me, just am I supposed to give my family to eat if I don't have any money!" The man yelled until his face turned a dark shade of red.

Elsa gave an apologetic look and said to the man calmly, "I will figure out how to stop this, but until then, I will get Kai to give you some money and food from our supplies, and I will put your goods in the royal trading stock to be shipped out once I have this cleared up. You will earn double the amount and I promise you that your family is in good hands."

The man huffed and put his hands on his hips. Suddenly, everyone in the room heard the thudding of feet against the hardwood floor coming closer and closer towards the room. A few seconds later, an out-of-breath Anna appeared in the doorway, leaning over to catch her breath with a hand on the doorframe.

"Elsa… the palace… is frozen closed," she said breathlessly and Elsa widened her eyes.

"What did you just say?" The man thundered at Anna.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, and coughed to get his attention. "You may yell at me however much you want, but you do _not_ talk to Anna that way," she growled.

The man turned back to see Elsa glaring at him to which now Kai coughed awkwardly and Elsa looked at him.

He mouthed the word 'don't' to the Queen and she widened her eyes realizing that this would only make things worse and regained her composure quickly.

"Ehem… sorry, I just thought…"

"Elsa, no one can get in or out of the palace… wait, who is this guy?" Anna asked, suddenly realizing she had never seen this man before.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but the Queen cut him off.

"Well, actually I'm not sure of his name…" she looked at him without moving her head and continued, "but his cart is stuck and his horse won't come out its stable, and so he can't make an export on time because of me."

Anna's eyes widened and all of a sudden, Elsa noticed a sort of panic arise in her sister's eyes and they started to skitter here and there all around the room. "E-Elsa, is it because of what happened this-" Elsa stopped her and nodded off towards Kai who nodded, and began to hurriedly usher the man out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Anna returned to her comment before, "Is it because of what happened this morning," she said; Elsa shook her head.

"It's not _me_," she said and looked at her hands. "I don't know _who_ it is."

"Elsa…" Anna stepped over to her sister and began to see the fear in her eyes and suddenly she started shaking. Anna wrapped her arms around her sister in a hug and patted her hair softly. "Elsa… Elsa, listen," she said to her sister who pulled back and stared deep into Anna's eyes searching for hope and answers to which Anna had only one of those things and that was… hope.

"Everything is going to be alright, we fixed this once, and we can do it again," Anna said softly.

Elsa gripped her sister's arms. "But _how_ Anna, how are we supposed to fix this when we don't even know how this started?" Her fingers trembled as she held Anna's fragile arms.

She didn't know how they were going to fix this at all, yet she knew she could trust her sister, so when Anna showed her a smile of reassurance she believed it, and when she said, 'I know we can do it' she believed that too.

* * *

The two sisters woke up to find more snow than they had seen ever in their life… and the North Mountain was a small comparison to this blizzard. The fjord was frozen solid once again, stalls in the market place where all closed, stores were on lock-down, and the fountains were frozen as if they were stunning ice sculptures.

Since the return of the queen, Elsa had promised Anna that they could share a room together, and so as the sun slowly continued to rise along the horizon they both sat on Elsa's bed thinking of various things concerning the snow.

"Well, why can't you just make it disappear like all the other snow you make?" Anna asked.

"Because it isn't my snow, Anna," Elsa said, and Anna thought that was reasonable, but it sure made this a lot harder than she thought.

"Why do you think this happened?"

"I'm not sure."

"How does it even snow in the middle of July, like, what?"

"Anna… I told you your habit of saying 'like' is becoming a bit too much." Elsa said, and giggled behind her hand.

"But it's a haaaaabit. That's why it's called a habit!" Anna countered and Elsa gave her a smirk.

"Like, like, like, like, like, like… how does it even snow in the middle of July, like… what." Elsa imitated, nodding her head side to side and shoving her face closer and closer to Anna's.

Her little sister gave a small pout and crossed her arms to which Elsa laughed at. Anna eyed her sister and put on a little show of irritation but soon enough, she ended up laughing and tackling her sister. They both wrestled for dominance for about a minute, and eventually, Anna ended on top of Elsa.

Both breathless and tired, Anna somehow managed to point at Elsa's face and say, "Ha! Who's queen now?!"

She smirked at Elsa's stunned expression and giggled as Elsa narrowed her eyes and gave a small smile as if saying 'alright you win this one, but just you wait'. Elsa threw her sister off of her body and they both sat up in her bed again.

"Why hasn't Kai come up to get you?" Anna asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Kai knows I've already got ahead of my papers and he probably wants us to spend some sister time together." She smiled and Anna returned the gesture.

Another moment of silence resumed and Anna gazed out the window lost in thought. Even though the snow was so beautiful, it was dangerous too –just like how it was right now. She sighed and Elsa nudged her with her elbow.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Anna blushed, realizing that was a lame excuse and receiving a 'oh come on, I know it's not nothing' look from Elsa.

"It's just…" she started and Elsa finished it for her.

"Kristoff?"

Anna nodded quietly and again, that blush came again to claim her cheekbones and settled there while she began to explain, "You know how… he kissed me. Well, I was thinking… what if he's had experience? Who is his first love? Am I his first love? I mean like, –Elsa shot her a glare and she covered her mouth- I mean, uh, we're old… I mean, not _old_, but… isn't it possible that I'm… what, his third girlfriend or something?!"

"It's quite possible," Elsa said and gave her sister a teasing grin.

"You know what, you're not helping." Anna said and began to collect her socks that had fallen off while they were wrestling, and stood up from the bed.

"No, Anna, I didn't mean that! Kristoff defiantly hasn't had anyone but you. He… was probably practicing on Sven before you came along." She giggled and Anna glared at her.

"Hmpff!" Anna stuck up her nose and turned around, beginning to march to over to her dresser to gather some clothes to wear for the day.

"Before he met you, he was with the trolls… _remember_?" Elsa reminded her and Anna span around, her eyes suddenly filled with optimism.

"So he hasn't!"

Elsa shook her head and Anna squealed. The platinum-haired girl winced and reopened her eyes to see a dancing Anna spinning around the room. She had a dress in her hands and span around holding the sleeves as if it was a person and Elsa laughed. But then suddenly, recalling the invisible person she met, she shivered.

Anna noticed her sister acting strange and ran up to her bed, bouncing onto the mattress with her knees right in front of Elsa's face. Her smile faltered when she saw Elsa's eyes searching for something, and Anna knew she didn't know what she was looking for so she asked her.

"What's wrong?" _This felt familiar,_ she thought, and giggled.

"I… don't know." Elsa said and tried remembering anything that would help her find some answers. And then she got it.

_The staff!_

"Anna, do you know anything about a staff being carved into frost on windows… or doors?" Anna could tell that this meant a lot to her sister and racked her brain for anything that resembled what she had just described.

After a while of thinking, she finally came up with something, "Do you mean Jack Frost? Elsa, do you remember Jack Frost?!" She said excitedly and grabbed Elsa's hands. "I've always dreamed about meeting him one day…" she said dreamily and got lost in her thoughts until she realized Elsa was staring at her, a little confused. "Elsa, you remember Jack Frost, don't you? Bringer of joy to kids, conjurer of ice, snow and…" Anna stopped as her eyes got larger. "Do you think-"

Elsa knew where she was going with this, "He's the cause of this winter?" _That's the only possible explanation,_ she thought, and then confirmed what they were both thinking, "I do."

* * *

They both got dressed and had a short breakfast. Next, they headed towards Elsa's study and searched through the books that their parents used to read to them. They found what they were looking for and Elsa sat down at her desk, waiting for Anna to grab a chair. As soon as they were ready, Elsa took a deep breath and flipped open the cover.

After all these years, the book had gathered a considerably large amount of dust and as she was flipping the pages Anna couldn't help but cough and sneeze. The book was filled with a lot of pictures and many colorful words –no wonder they both liked the book so much when they were younger. Elsa liked all the words and she would recite them to her parents as if in preparation for her becoming a queen and Anna loved to stare wondrously at the drawings and sometimes even took a pen and added her own little additions.

Elsa passed a page where there was one of Santa Claus' reindeer pulling a sleigh high up into the air and Anna thought it was such a good idea, that she wrote Kai's name above one of the reindeer's heads and scribbled down the whole royal family into one long sentence above Santa's head. When their parents had found out what Anna did, they asked her why she did that and she just said that she thought that Kai was like their little helper, and we were the big family who loved him and took him on adventures.

It was little joke that ran in the family, but they had both forgotten it when their parents passed away. Elsa was still flipping through pages when she finally found the one she was looking for. They both leant in closer to the book and peered at the words faded at the top of the page.

"**Jack Frost"**

* * *

******A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of "Invisible Frost"! Next chapter the sisters finally meet the gaurdian o3o Oooo spoilers. Tomorrow I'm going to be stressed out because of a project I have due the next day, so I might not upload a chapter, but that's why I did today c: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you have the time!**


	4. Because He's Like Me

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the late update; I had more going on than just the exams. uhg. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I had fun writing it!**

* * *

The two girls suddenly felt cold wind murmur against their backs, sending shivers down both their spines. Elsa's eyes darted up from the book to the door which had the carving of the staff a day ago. By now, the thing had disappeared, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling like someone was watching her from where the carving had been. Anna looked at her sister with interest. She knew something was irking her, yet she didn't know what, and it bothered her.

"Elsa?"

The platinum-haired girl's eyes fell from the door and snapped back into focus on her sister. Elsa could see the look of worry in her sister's beautiful blue eyes, and something tore at her.

"Anna, what's wr-"

"Why do you keep acting so… weird? Is something… there?" Her voice hit a higher pitch than normal as her uneasiness showed through to which Elsa noticed immediately.

"Anna, I know this is going to sound weird, but I-"

"I have a sister who has magical powers; nothing can get weirder than that." Anna gave her a small smile.

At first Elsa was surprised and widened her eyes, however, as she continued her eyes began to soften, "Twice, I've seen this… staff, and I… think Jack Frost is real," she said and looked at her hands though, she didn't quite know why. She balled her hands into tiny fists, "He's trying to… send us a message. Just look at the blizzard outside!" She gestured to her balcony, and as if agreeing with her, the doors banged against their hinges as wind pummeled the panels of solid glass.

Anna pursed her lips. "I was only kidding about wanting to meet him, you know. He can't reeeally be real." Anna said, giving her a look like she did say something weird. "Are you sure you're not just stressed out because of your work? You did say you were doing a lot of work lately…"

"Anna…?" Elsa said, and her shoulders fell with incredulity. She couldn't believe her sister actually said that. And after they had just started to get along! Did Anna really think that she was trying to make something up just so she didn't have to take blame for this?

"Anna, I swear it wasn't me!" Elsa said, a little desperately.

"We both know _Santa Claus_, the _Tooth Fairy_, the _Easter bunny_, and _the Boogeyman_, don't exist, so… why should Jack Frost?" Anna said, each time naming off a legendary character emphasizing their names.

Elsa couldn't hold it back anymore, "Because he's like me!" she proclaimed, and all of a sudden, she understood why she felt so angry that Anna wasn't listening to her.

She realized why she felt disappointed the time she found out no one was there in her study after she commanded the culprit to show themselves, and why she looked at her hands when she confessed she thought Jack Frost was real. It was because they were alike, and she wanted _so_ much for someone to be like her… someone to tell her that she wasn't cursed, but like them, and that it was a good thing. All her life, she only knew that her powers were a burden. She only started to see the brighter side of them a few days ago. Yet, she knew she still had an uneasiness hidden inside her heart that she would do something horrible again, and now she realized someone was like her, and maybe they would help her… maybe… she could finally make a friend that wasn't family.

Anna widened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before seeing Elsa begging to be heard out, and regretted her awful words. "Elsa, I'm so sor-"

And that's when a snowball flew out of nowhere and hit her right in the side of the head.

"Ow!" Anna yelped as her hand went straight to her ear reflexively and she turned sharply to the direction it came from.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped, and started wiping snow off her sister frantically while checking to see if she was injured more than what a snowball could cause.

The snow felt weird against her fingers… it felt as though the snow was filled with magic, and she knew it was magic because she's felt it thousands of times before. She started to feel uneasy about this... however, Elsa was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Yeah, just peachy," her little sister said sarcastically while scraping snow out of her ear with her finger.

"Where did that come from?" Elsa asked, getting up from her seat and looking around the room.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she caught the sight of a teenage boy standing in front of the doors leading to her balcony. His hair was like hers, but hers was a tad blonder and his _pure_ white. It was cut short, the fringe hanging a bit thickly in the middle of his forehead leaving space on the sides for his gorgeous, sea-blue eyes. They were a shade darker than hers, and in the dim light of her study, she was astonished that she could still see the precious orbs. His skin was pale and contrasted against the murky-blue hoodie he wore. As his for his bottoms; they were suede pants which were rather tattered at the ends and loose strings were hanging down his shins. His feet were bare and his hands held a staff which resembled a Shepard's crook.

He leaned on the staff with both his hands supporting his head and gave Elsa a small, mischievous smile. "Can you see me now?"

Elsa almost screamed if not for Anna suddenly interrupting the spontaneous encounter, getting up as well and touching the older girl's shoulder.

"Is something there?" Anna asked warily.

Elsa eyes lingered on the boy for a few hesitant seconds before she turned to look at her sister. "You don't see the boy there?" She asked anxiously, and gestured towards the direction of the stranger. If Anna couldn't see the boy, Elsa didn't know what she'd do. She would probably go crazy if that was the case, but she needed to know if Anna could see him too…

Anna dropped her hand and looked to where her sister pointed and saw… nothing.

Anna shook her head slightly, "No…"

Elsa's heart felt like it just fell through the floor.

"You don't… see him?" She asked again, and her eyes flickered to the boy to see if he was still there and seeing that he was, she grew more flustered. Looking back at her sister she exclaimed, "It's Jack Frost!" and threw her arm out towards him.

Her eyes caught movement of the boy picking his head off the staff and smiling a little warmer than before. She felt her heart almost stop seeing his eyes light up ever-so tenderly. She's never seen anyone else's eyes light up the way his did. The way they sparkled and seemed to glisten with excitement was only something she saw in Anna's eyes. She thought she only saw in _her_ eyes, but it seemed this boy also had that sort of spirit. It was a nice image and somewhere in her heart, she yearned to see more of it.

"You know who I am?"

Anna widened her eyes realizing her sister was not making this up and could in fact see Jack Frost. And he was standing right there… in the room with them. The strawberry-blond almost had to hit herself for how she thought she made Elsa feel.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I… believe you, but… I can't see anything there," Anna stammered.

Elsa's eyes traced back to Anna's where she saw the hint of desperation in her eyes and she felt herself giving up on trying to make her see something that she defiantly couldn't.

"Anna, I'm also sor-" Elsa began, but her sister cut her off.

"No, it's okay. I… shouldn't have said those things before," Anna sighed, and there was a moment of silence before Anna started again, "Can…" Anna started to say, and Elsa looked at her sister interested in what she had to say, "You really see Jack Frost?" Elsa nodded her head, and suddenly, Anna grabbed her sister's hands and looked into her eyes excitedly, "Is he really handsome?! Does he have white hair like the fairytales?! Oooh! can you tell him to have a snowball fight with me?!" Anna squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Anna, please-"

Anna quickly dropped her hands and settled down a bit, "Oh yeah, no… sorry. I didn't mean to… get carried away…" Anna said, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Elsa laughed, "No, it's totally alright," and then smiled.

Anna replied with a nervous grin and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. There was a small silence where the two girls exchanged smiles, leaving Anna a little antsy and wanting to say something to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Don't you think you should talk to him?" Anna asked.

"Oh, right!" Elsa looked over at the boy and smiled to him before giving Anna a look of 'can we talk alone?'

Anna nodded her head and scrambled out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the two alone. Elsa walked over to Jack Frost slowly as to not scare him –as if he was a timid rabbit or something. What surprised her though was that he started to walk towards her. She stopped walking and felt a chill run down her spine, but she paid no mind to it.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

There was a deafening silence that consumed them as Elsa tried to think of what to say. Even though it was obvious that she should be really trying to get out of him why he froze Arendelle, there was also something inside of her telling her that this may be the only chance to talk to someone who was like her.

"Aren't you gonna ask me about the blizzard?" He asked, suddenly bringing her out of her thoughts.

He looked at her with a small smirk on his face; Elsa returned the favour.

"Aren't you gonna _tell_ me about the blizzard?" She said, almost imitating his tone and smiled to herself.

_I guess this is the way this going to go_, she thought, and mentally sighed that she wouldn't be able to talk to him much longer if this was how it was going to go.

"Hey, let's just be friendly, shall we?" He put his hands up in defense while his staff slipped to the crook of his elbow.

Elsa laughed and Jack, seeing her radiant smile, ogled at her for a length of time. Jack had to admit she was gorgeous and actually, that was one of the reasons why he froze her dear kingdom… another reason was because he finally found someone that was like him, and the last reason was because he wanted to get to know the regal girl on a personal level. Jack could say that he knew her –he knew what her favourite food was, her best friend, eye color, and foot size though, he didn't know her like he _wanted_ to.

Elsa walked back to her desk where two chairs still resided. She sat down and pat the cushion of the other chair to motion for Jack to sit down. The winter spirit obeyed and had a seat next to her on the chair. Jack leaned over on his knees with his elbows and gave her a sly smile. Everything was going according to plan… but then he saw the nervous tension in the Queen's eyes and eyed her as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"You okay?"

Elsa jumped and looked at him, "Ah-Yeah!" She said, "I'm fine."

By the way she suddenly got quiet it was obvious she was not okay.

"You're not okay," he said, and shifted in his seat to sit up more. "I… I'm sorry, Elsa."

"For what," she asked.

"For... hurting you," he said quietly.

Elsa wasn't sure what he meant by that. She wasn't particularly hurt by the blizzard just frustrated and annoyed. She didn't need her citizens afraid of her, planted with the idea of her being a monster inside their heads. All she wanted was a peaceful life with her sister.

"Just... make the blizzard go away." Elsa said firmly and looked away from Jacks eyes which had been watching her carefully.

"Fine, fine... but you have to give me something in return." Jack said with a sly grin.

"What... do you want?"

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER! Totally meant for that. I'll be writing the next chapter hopefully soon so don't worry ;)**


	5. Don't Flatter Yourself

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update again! Here is chapter five of 'Invisible Frost'. I wonder if anybody guessed what he was going to ask for?...**

* * *

Jack scratched the back of his head and laughed a little nervously, however, Elsa didn't notice as she was still averting her gaze.

"Oh, nothing…" he hummed, "Just a kiss."

Suddenly, Elsa brought her gaze back to the boy, jerking back slightly to survey the boy. She was trying to tell if he was joking or not. Clearly, he wasn't with that dumb smirk that tamed his lips.

"Absolutely not," she spat and turned her head away from him.

"Oh, come on," Jack groaned, "just a small one?"

Elsa shot him a glare as if saying 'not a chance' and once he got the message, she turned her head once again and began walking away. What Jack didn't realize was that Elsa was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing furiously, and with her pale skin she knew there wasn't a way she would be able to cover it up if she hadn't turned around.

She's never felt this most embarrassed in her life, _A kiss? _She thought just as her fingertips lightly grazed the doorknob. Was she getting hit on?

She was disturbed out of her thoughts when a teasing voice called out, "Oh, but what are you going to do about your kingdom?" the voice jeered and Elsa stopped cold.

She span around quickly and glared at him with a piercing gaze. "And how is this being 'friendly'?" she countered a voice as sheer as ice though, she didn't mean to sound so… unpleasant.

However Jack Frost wasn't the type to take that sort of thing to heart and just continued with this battle of words. "I am being friendly," he said, and added as he shrugged, "I'm just asking for something in return. Come on, it can't be so bad. Unless…" Jack's eyebrow went up as a thought struck him, "This is your first ki-"

"Is there any other way to pay you back?" Elsa asked, cutting him off, and ignoring his question.

She was more than pleased with herself when she realized she could say it so smoothly and not feel like she was trying to change the subject because she was _embarrassed_. But now, what _Elsa_ didn't know was that Jack could see straight through her little act and he knew –if there was any way to sway the 'stone' Queen, this was it.

Jack had to think for moment, so he wouldn't just let this opportunity pass since she offered a second chance. He knew he was shooting a little aimlessly when he asked straight out for a kiss while playing the innocent kind, and he knew that the Queen who had been isolated for _thirteen_ years wouldn't just kiss him out of the blue, so his plan was a little faulty, but it couldn't hurt to try, right? If he really wanted her to kiss him, he needed to make her fall for him first. However, now was not the time.

Jack was done thinking, "Then how 'bout the cheek, hm? Just a small one, come on," Jack said, pointing to his cheek with a small childish grin on his face.

It took a small moment for Elsa to finally cave in, nonetheless, she did. "Okay, fine, but not until you thaw the kingdom; then you can get your… kiss."

Somehow, Jack knew she would give in when he played the childish side to him because her little sister was like that, and he knew –he knew Elsa would give anything for her little sister. Even so, he couldn't help his eyes that immediately shot with life, and while trying to control his urging lips to keep them curved into a straight line rather than the smile that was bestowing on his lips. Elsa didn't know why, but she couldn't help the smile that claimed her lips as well and started walking back towards him with a light step. Jack suddenly got tense not expecting her to come back at that exact moment.

"What are you…" he started, but the Queen cut him off getting the vibe that he was expecting her to kiss him right now instead of keeping her promise and just waved it off casually by nodding her head to her balcony.

"So?" She asked while raising an eyebrow, and Jack suddenly felt stupid because he realized he was totally giving off the vibe that he was being somewhat expectant of his 'payment'.

He took a small moment to mentally punch himself in the face and after that phase of total humiliation he turned his attention to the snow that she had nodded off to. In one swift movement he twirled his staff -crook pointing straight at the heap of snow. With a small glance in Elsa's direction with a smirk on his face, he conjured the power of wind from his staff. The doors burst open, spraying the snow that once seized it, away and off the balcony entirely. Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of the display of power and she suddenly grew strangely ecstatic.

"That was wonderful!" She proclaimed and clapped her hands together while looking at Jack with admiring eyes.

"Almost so wonderful you want to kiss me?" Jack prompted and for a split second, Elsa's eyes showed a sway of 'possibly' but then she caught herself and her eyes showed nothing of the sort.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Jack shrugged, which made Elsa laugh.

For a while now, Elsa had been surprising herself by laughing with the foolish guardian, but she didn't relatively feel like it was wrong thing to do. It was more like it was the _right_ thing to do. The once legendary character she thought was fictional was now in her study and _laughing with her_. She thought nothing could get better than this, but of course, it could, and she had all the willpower to let it.

The winter spirit suddenly got a brilliant idea and whizzed out of the room and onto the balcony which bared all of Arendelle at its curve. He signaled for the girl to follow him and Elsa, again surprised with herself, followed the crazy fool out onto the balcony as well. What she saw next was only a fragment of all the power Jack Frost really pertained to. Again, as smooth as ever he willed the power to move all the snow and ice from the streets and market stalls, making sure no one was on the streets to do so and continued from the frozen fountains to the last bit of snow of the farthest boat they could see. He raised the ton of ice, frost and snow from the ground of the Earth to the hands of the sky, and while in the process creating a subtle reverse snowfall and conjuring a cloud-like form of the material high above the courtyard of the castle. For a moment, it just hung there like a fluffy, white bundle of cotton, and Jack took his time to peer over at Elsa who was captive of the astonishing moment and too engrossed with the performance to notice Jack's gaze of utter lust. He thought she was beautiful watching one of the things she most loved and which she nursed after with her own kind of ability.

Jack returned his focus back to the floating cloud and slowly he brought his hands together before separating them quickly and making the cloud disappear in an instant. He heard a small gasp escape from the Queen's lips and felt a giddy sensation in the pit of his stomach as he resumed his gaze back on Elsa who was still staring with amazement where the cloud once was. Distracted by the former presentation, she didn't notice Jack slipping behind her to tickle her sides. Elsa shrieked and jerked forwards trying to get out of the reach of the impulsive boy.

"You're too distracted," Jack teased and suddenly leapt in front of the girl so he could see the reaction he was aiming for.

The girl's face was covered by a glaze of pink as she held her sides as if trying to protect her dear sanity that she was going to lose if he touched her one more time.

_There it is_, he thought, and admired the girl's timid state for a moment while she tried to regain her composure.

Once she did, she coughed with an 'ehem' and closed the distance between the two of them. Her hands slid unconsciously to his mid-arm as she pressed lightly against his body. She stood on her tiptoes in order to reach his height, and softly, but surprisingly _warmly,_ her lips pressed against his cold cheek and from there, he felt his whole body engulf in the warmth that she inflicted with the insignificant touch. But to _him_ that touch was all he ever asked for the moment he laid eyes on her. His mind was in a daze and never noticed Elsa, who, as daring as she just was, left the area without a word.

* * *

She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand the way he made her feel inside because she knew she couldn't fall for him.

_Why did it have to be** him**? __No_, she thought, _it didn't have to him. It was only impulsively, and I owed him for bringing Arendelle to peace once more._ It was nothing else. At least, that's what she had concluded for herself.

* * *

A few hours later, it was supposedly time for the Queen and Princess to lay their heads on their pillows.

Supposedly.

Elsa and Anna sat on the older girl's bed talking about various things. Somehow they seemed to avoid the topic of Jack Frost for a rather long time before Anna brought him up. Of course it was inevitable, but Elsa just hoped desperately that she wouldn't have to deal with what happened that evening.

"So…" Anna started, and Elsa knew what was coming next, but she let her continue anyways, "How did you get Jack Frost to thaw the kingdom?"

Elsa sighed, "I just asked him to," she lied, and Anna could tell her sister was hiding something juicy from her.

"That wasn't all that happened, right? What really happened between you two –hm?" She pressed, leaning a little in Elsa's face so she had to lean back a bit.

Elsa remembered her daring action yesterday and the sensation of her lips meeting Jack's cold skin and felt her face go red in a matter of seconds. _Why did I do that so thoughtlessly? _She pondered, a little mad at herself and was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when Anna squealed.

"Elsa, your face is completely red! Did you do something I should know about?" She asked leaning even more into her sister.

Elsa laughed and gently pushed her sister away, "Anna, really, do you think something happened that I wouldn't tell you about?" She said, quickly thought of something believable. She couldn't tell Anna about what she did -she couldn't. Anna would never let her see a day where she didn't tease her about it.

However, Anna knew something was up even with Elsa trying to play it cool and looked at her sister suspiciously in the eye, "Are you suuure," she asked, and Elsa finally caved in, not being able to resist her younger sister.

"Alright, I kissed him, okay?!" She said. "Happy now?" She heard Anna gasp and quickly added, "but it was only on the cheek. It was… because I owed for thawing the kingdom; there's no special meaning behind it."

Anna immediately grabbed her sister's hands. "But you kissed him! You wouldn't do that for just anyone, would you?" Anna said, and Elsa had to take a second to run that over in her head.

"Maybe you're right, but… I don't know. I don't like him. I _can't_ like him."

"Well, why not?" Anna said, her grip on her sister's hands growing limp as she realized how much Elsa had actually thought about this and hearing the sorrow in her voice. She knew that if Elsa _didn't_ think about that she wouldn't have said that she didn't like him. Anna was sure that her sister was just being difficult. After all, she might not know how romantic love could be.

"Because no one else can see him," Elsa said quietly, and Anna finally understood.

"Why don't you just see how it goes? It wouldn't hurt to fall in love and tr-" Anna tried to explain to her sister that she could always meet someone new and fall in love again, but the Queen cut her off.

"I'm twenty-one, Anna, and I don't have anyone courting me. How do you think that looks to the kingdom?"

"You were locked up in your room for thirteen years! No one can blame you for that," Anna reminded in which Elsa would've rather not have been.

"Anna…" Elsa gave her a look and the younger girl replied with a small, awkward smile.

Elsa knew Anna was just trying to support her, but she didn't know if she really wanted to be supported this way. Yes, Jack was easy to get along with and she wouldn't mind continuing that, but they already knew that there was some reason that they both couldn't see him. Elsa had a feeling that she knew the reason, but she had forgotten a long time ago when her parents passed away. She pretty much forgot everything after her parents died. She only remembered what she did to her sister and how much she missed her parents who were there when no one else was.

There was also the fact that Jack was never a suitable person to fall in love with in the first place. He was a guardian -which meant that he had to take care of the world. How would he find the time to date the Queen of the tiny kingdom of Arendelle?

Elsa sighed, "It's getting late; we should be going to bed soon."

Anna groaned which made Elsa laugh and they both shared a long hug before Elsa shooed Anna to her own bed and they both lay down, snuggling into their mattress until they were comfortable.

"Goodnight, Elsa," Anna said softly.

"Goodnight, Anna," she replied, and paused for a moment, thinking of something else to say.

Anna filled the silence, "You should try falling in love with him, Elsa. I think he would take care of you."

That thought soothed Elsa's mind, but she couldn't let that mask the fact that he still was a human from a mythical tale. She couldn't let it faze her…

"I'll try." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could catch them, and she heard Anna trying hard not squeal like a little child out of excitement by muffling her cries with her blankets. She let that one slide and as she closed her eyes she heard something else from her younger sister.

"I think you'll be happy with him."

Elsa hoped she was right.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will follow/favourite my story and continue to watch Elsa's love life like a stalker. Haha I KID. I'M KIDDING. I'm the one writing it, maybe I'm the stalker lol. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you have the time and enjoyed it!**


	6. It Was Me

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait! I had major writer's block and I'm totally stressing over my over works so I've been taking a lot of breaks. Not like you really care .-. I just hope you enjoy this chapter, I guess uwu**

* * *

Two days passed since Elsa had seen Jack Frost, and she had to admit… she was worried. She wondered what he was doing, and how he was. _Was he okay? Was he well?_ The thoughts were endless, and she couldn't get them straight enough to get a simple document done properly. Multiple times already today she had to take a few breaks to set her mind right. After she kissed Jack… she hasn't been the same, and Anna noticed this too.

Anna thought her sister was too distracted, and worried that it may be her fault. _I told her to try falling in love with Jack so she could at least have that kind of experience, but was I too rash?_

Still, as much as Anna wanted to help her sister, she knew it wasn't exactly her business to get involved in now, and she was too busy with Kristoff to be there for her. So there were the two girls, one out with the love of her life, and one in her study, alone, and dreading the thought of the love of her life.

* * *

Elsa sat at her desk playing with her hair which was twisted into a wild, French side-braid. One of the things she made up to get her mind off work was these things she called 'ice-extensions'. She played with locks of her hair and creates the tiniest slivers of ice to grasp onto the ends of her hair to make them longer. She did this a few times before letting the ice melt off her hair completely and turned her focus back to the documents in front of her. She sighed.

_Just how much of this do I have to do? _She wondered, and stared at the papers with a heavy feeling in her chest.

She continued to stare for a length of time, hoping, praying that somehow they would be done, but of course, that was just her wishful thinking. Elsa fondled one of the papers between her fingers looking over it absentmindedly and she remembered the way Jack's hoodie felt beneath her fingertips. It was clear that it was worn down, and she knew the colour had faded from time, but still, it gave off a comfortable feeling and she liked that. By now, her thoughts went to the feeling of her lips against Jack's cold cheek again and her face flushed.

She touched her cheeks and coated a film of ice to cool herself down on them. _Calm down! I need to get these papers done._ Elsa thought to herself sternly, and at last the feeling of responsibility settled in and she got into 'Queen Mode'. She dismissed the ice off her cheeks and started once again on the papers in front of her.

Elsa was on her second to last paper when she detected a familiar change in the air.

_It feels… cold? _Elsa looked at her hands on reflex, but she knew better by now. If she distinguished a thing or two about powers -one was that _hers_ do _not_ make her feel cold, and the only ability to do that was…

"Jack Frost," Elsa said, and glanced around the room hopefully.

She searched for the boy, but could not see him, yet, she could _feel_ his presence. She got up from her chair and walked around the room a bit, reaching her hands out to see if maybe he was playing the invisible joke or something like that. She suddenly found herself realizing how stupid she must look and dropped her hands quickly bringing them in and fiddling with her fingers.

"J… Jack?" She called out, but there was still no answer.

Her heart fell a little and she walked back over to her desk slowly. She wondered if she imagined the whole thing as she stopped just in front of her desk, looking down at the papers that were strewn across the wooden surface. She couldn't shake off the feeling that he was there still.

_I really thought he wa-_

Then she heard the creaking of floorboards outside of her door and smiled when she remembered telling the staff to never step on the floorboards that squeaked because the sound irked her. She also remembered feeling ashamed when she by mistake snapped at one of them because of it. She didn't mean to –it was by accident. Nonetheless, they swore to abide her rule.

There were three distinct places to know which side someone was coming from and where they were, and as another creak sounded out, she thought, _There's one three feet away. _She waited until she heard the creak and continued._ There's a smaller one when you put weight on your left side. _Creak. Elsa began walking to the door as another thought entered her mind. _There's a longer one foot from the door. _The sound of the long creak reached her eyes and her heart almost came to a halt.

_He's here._

Elsa reached the door, her hand hovering above the doorknob while she hesitated because a haunting thought struck her: She didn't even know what to say. Yes, she had many things to ask him and tell him, but now that she thought that he was actually here she realized she didn't know how to start. But then, something inside her took over and she found herself opening the door.

There he stood, a little shocked from the sudden opening of the door, but soon his expression turned warm and a smile was on his face as he laughed.

"You caught me!" His lips curved into a dorky grin and he scratched his head just behind his ear.

Elsa felt her stomach do a little flip-flop. His smile had this effect on Elsa that she only felt when Anna was around her and she knew what it meant already. Still, she didn't know what to say!

Luckily, Jack was the person on the other end of the conversation and speaking was as easy as breathing for him who had been around children all his three-hundred years of life. He knew a few things about people, and a lot of things about Elsa and knew that she was having a hard time running thoughts in her head and trying to make sense of them, so he knew what to do right away. Nonetheless he had to laugh a little at the timid girl who had seemed so brave when he last saw her.

"Why are you la-"

"Hey," Jack said, making Elsa stop talking and she stood there a little surprised.

One word left her mouth: "Hey?"

She didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but she felt embarrassed that it did and had to look down for a second. Jack noticed the shy side of the Queen coming back and couldn't help but laugh again.

_There he goes again with that stupid laugh of his; what's so funny? _Elsa's eyes snapped back onto Jack's and his laughter faded away as the girl gave him a look of annoyance.

"What are you laughing at?" She mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest like a small child.

"I think you're cute."

Elsa's eyes got larger while her mouth dropped into a small 'o', and her arms which were supposed to be angrily tensed against her body now hung like a loose cradle. And her heart defiantly was doing something abnormal as she felt it clench and tighten painfully… but it was a good painful.

"Wha-"

"Hey, let's grab a seat. I don't want anyone coming in and seeing you staring at nothing in the doorway talking to yourself…" Jack paused as he looked at one of her hands before giving her a small smile and grabbing it, "Come on."

Elsa didn't mind the slight interruption of her personal space in fact, the trivial thing sent butterflies to her stomach, and she loved it. She loved the way he was not afraid of her unlike so many other people she knew.

He closed the door behind him and led Elsa to her desk where she sat down obediently, waiting for Jack to bring up a chair.

Once he settled down, Elsa had to ask the question that's been burning in the back of her throat. "Why can't others see you?"

Jack didn't hesitate for even a second and the words seemed to just flow right out of his mouth, "Because they don't believe in me," was what he said, but he didn't expect his voice to drop down to the lonesome whisper that managed to slip through his lips.

Elsa noticed that his voice sounded sad and somewhat distant from his usual self and suddenly she couldn't help but feel like she saw herself in Jack. She knew the feeling of no one believing in you too. Her parents didn't believe that she could control her powers; her sister didn't believe her when she said that she was just trying to protect her until she ended up hurting her, and the townspeople also didn't believe that she was completely 'controlled'. She knew it all too well.

Jack brought his eyes to meet the girl's piercingly bright blue ones and gave her a small smile. "I'm used to it."

Elsa realized that this was a total mood-killer and tried to change the subject, "Let's… move on," Elsa said slowly, and realized she wasn't actually sure of what she was going to say next after that. Jack could see her struggling again to come up with something to say and decided for once to enjoy pulling rather than pushing their conversation.

They sat in complete silence while Elsa continued to rack her brain for the questions she had before he appeared before her, but couldn't seem to grasp any of them. She was able to pick out some words however, she wasn't able to piece them together.

Finally, a realization crept into her mind: she didn't even know why he was there in the first place. "Did… you have something to ask me?" Jack appeared a little confused, so Elsa elaborated, "You came here; was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Elsa could see the question finally made sense to him and saw him scratch the back of his head while his lips took form of an awkward smile, which made her wonder… _Does he scratch his head when he's nervous?_ _Is he nervous right now… talking to me? _Elsa was almost too immersed in her thoughts to hear what Jack was going to say next, and caught herself just in time to hear him say:

"I just needed to see you."

And Elsa analyzed his voice, quickly catching his sincerity and the way he sounded almost… anxious, like he thought she wouldn't understand just how much he meant that. Elsa's heart felt like it was pounding in her throat as she managed to utter out a breathless, "Me?"

Jack nodded, now a little embarrassed realizing how desperate he must've sounded to the girl who looked like she could faint right there. Elsa didn't give a damn about how he sounded, only the words that were left for her to churn in her mind.

_He said he needed me. Does that have some kind of other meaning to it, or am I just thinking too much? No –there must be something to it… I really am thinking too much. _She contradicted herself in the most peculiar way. Nonetheless, she knew that her fear was confirmed.

She loved Jack.

When Anna fell in love with Hans, she couldn't believe someone could fall in love in one day, but now she understood completely. Even though Anna and Hans were never fated to be with each other, (Hans turning out to be an extremely twisted human being) Elsa could tell that there was a part of Anna who honestly liked the Prince back then.

_Well you got your wish Anna, but what am I supposed to do now, _Elsa thought. _Now I'm becoming self-conscious about it, great._

Jack gave her a warm smile and extended his right hand. Elsa looked at him at little confused, but then saw him beckoning his fingers for her to place her hand in his palm and caught on rather quickly. Normally, men just grabbed her hands without consent and kissed them to show their chivalry, but Elsa just found it alarming, scared that they might find out about her powers. Of course, that was just her being paranoid because there was no way they would think that since she'd been wearing gloves all her life up until now. It was new to her that she actually had the choice whether or not to go with it or not. Even so, she didn't hesitate to place her left hand in his and anticipate his lips against her skin… only, that didn't happen.

Her hand was lifted to his face, but it stopped there in front of his eyes while he stared at it with an ardent focus. With both hands he turned it over and searched for something…

Elsa was bewildered by the strange action and almost pulled her hand away when the boy stopped and locked his eyes onto hers causing her to freeze. His next words sent familiar chills down her spine and her eyes widened.

"Where did the cut go?"

Elsa immediately knew what he was talking about and a stuttered answer quivered from her lips, "H-How do you know about that?"

Jack didn't hesitate to say what he'd been holding in for so long, "Because it was me… I was the one that hurt you when you were younger," his voice became softer and Elsa felt her hand slowly being lowered into his lap. Jack's gaze fell to her hand while the guilt he had built up for the past thirteen years bubbled and crawled up his throat, squirmed under his skin and itched his back, making him nauseated to the core. He thought of the horrible things her parents had done to her because of him. "I was the one that made your parents so obsessed with idea of locking you up in your room. If I didn't scrawl that stupid staff on your window then maybe things would've been different."

Elsa _knew _there was something she was forgetting earlier and as soon as Jack said it all the pieces clicked together. It was the staff that had been drawn on her window years ago before the accident. All those other staffs that he drew were to get her to remember, to notice that he was there.

_But why now after all these years –why __**now**__?_

Even though he thought it was his fault she knew it wasn't. She couldn't even start to imagine the type of feelings he'd been enduring up until now, so she had to convince him that it wasn't his fault.

"It wasn't your fault, Jack."

The guardian's heart fluttered a bit in his chest hearing his name, but then quickly returned his focus to the discussion. He sighed, "But it _was_. After the accident, I heard your parents fighting in their room arguing about how they could keep you safe from your powers and everyone else… from you. It was all because of me."

Elsa looked at her hand that was still in the grasp of the boy before returning her gaze to him and then quickly pulled her hand away.

"It-It's cold…" Jack heard Elsa mumble something like that and just stared at her for a moment.

Elsa wasn't sure why she pulled her hand away –maybe she just wanted to stop talking about this and change the subject. Or perhaps it was because she believed what she just heard and thought she might hurt him after hearing it. Or possibly because she was embarrassed that a guy she had only met was holding her hand and she did as much as think that it felt so awfully right to be in his. Or maybe it was her mind telling her from all those past years that her touch really was freezing and he could feel her powers seeping into his skin, and that caused him to spill the secrets he'd been holding in.

Jack kept his gaze on the Queen who was wringing her hands in her lap unconsciously. He couldn't help but notice the slight blush that covered her cheeks and the tinge of red that bit her ears. He was glad she was averting her gaze because he couldn't stop staring. She was so beautiful in his eyes and to be here, sitting in front of her was a dream come true. Still, the guilt hung in his chest of being the reason she was isolated, and he had to make one last thing known. That he was sorry.

"Elsa, look,"

His voice was filled with so much intensity that Elsa really did look at him. She couldn't imagine what he had to say. _Is it going to be something about my hands, or something else about my parents? _She thought, to which she stopped wringing her hands and sat, waiting, dreading over what he was going to say next, and yet, what she didn't know was that Jack's feelings were failing him.

Meanwhile, Jack made sure to make eye contact before he said what he'd been meaning to say all these years. He was ready to apologize his heart out –ready to accept if she didn't want to see him ever again. His heart thumped hard against his chest, and before he knew what was happening, something completely different from what he planned to say managed to escape from his thoughts and echo out into the room.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Totally didn't write out as I planned; the whole thing with the Elsa thinking her hands are cold was supposed to go somewhere else, but I had no idea how I was gonna get there... Well, thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you have time \(^-^)/**


	7. Get Away From Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Tbh I had written most of this chapter almost immediately after the last one, but I got writer's block like, 5 paragraphs from being done this chapter and had to take a little break. Well, I finally got it done, so I'm posting it! Please, read on! c:**

* * *

The air left its jailors in Elsa's body and her whole body stiffened. _He what?_

Jack stared dumbly at the woman he just bluntly confessed to while his mind reeled with one penitent thought. _I… what… did I just tell her I love her?_ He had to fight the wanting of disappearing from sight until he saw her mouth move. _Did she just mouth the words 'I do too'? _His heart started to pulse up into his head sending a piercing headache to reside there, but he kept his eyes on her lips that continued to move with no sound.

Elsa didn't know what she was doing; she didn't even know when her body started to function again. All she caught of her movements were her lips that shaped the words 'I love you' and the irritating heartbeat in her chest that refused to let her think. Maybe that was why she had no idea what was going on.

The winter spirit opened his mouth to open something –_anything_, but regrettably, nothing claimed his speech. Then, he saw the Queen covering her mouth in response to her mute exclamation and suddenly felt a cold chill kiss the air. Jack felt it around the girl first, but soon it spread to him and around the room, and all of a sudden, there were sheets of ice covering her armchair. Her eyes were wide as she stayed silent and inside those widened eyes he could see her breaking. It was that moment he finally found words and got up from his chair to kneel in front of her still holding her hand, though now a little more tightly.

"Hey, now… Elsa... Elsa, it's okay." He soothed her with a quiet whisper until slowly, he felt her relax in his palm and the ice gradually melted away.

Her hand lowered with her focus and she looked at Jack who kneeled patiently in front of her. She surveyed his familiar face like she did when she first saw him and frowned a little but not enough that he really noticed. The reason for her sudden melancholy was because she remembered just who he was. He was the winter spirit only known in fairytales: Jack Frost. Guardian: Jack Frost. Bringer of joy: _Jack Frost_. Conjurer of snow, ice, and frost_: __**Jack Frost**_… not a love interest. Her mind told her _no _but her heart told her _yes _and she didn't know which one to listen to. She wanted to love him yet she knew she couldn't and it killed her –it broke her more than she even realized.

Not even a minute passed and in some way she was able to shut her heart out and listen to her thoughts finally. She decided that she didn't want to make Jack worry and fall any deeper in love with her even though her heart screamed to stop. And she knew how to do precisely that from years of practice –how to distance her from others by weaving emotions together like a cedar basket until she concealed it, and couldn't feel it.

What she didn't know though was that Jack had fallen so deeply in love with her that now it was an impossible climb to even attempt. Even more, she didn't realize that he had fallen in love with her years ago and has always watched her. She'd always been someone special to him the moment he realized she had magical powers, and at first it was just a small love for 'the child with powers who lived in that one kingdom' who he visited every now and then, but when Elsa struck her sister with her powers his interest grew and he felt feelings of knowing. He knew how it felt to let fun get the better of you, and especially when it had to deal with ice (because he died from falling into a frozen river himself playing with his little sister before he was a guardian, and he regretted that too). So as the years went by and she stayed locked in her room, Jack kept his eye on her frequently, and one day, he heard the parents talking about her.

They were finally going to let her out of her room.

Jack was excited for her and before he knew it, he was drawing staffs all over people's windows as if saying, 'She's coming! Your little Ice Princess is coming!' but it seemed he was a little too excited, and when he drew the last staff he was ever going to draw in that kingdom, his feelings turned out to be stronger than he thought and slightest touch of his powers connecting with hers turned her fate around entirely.

After the accident, he continued to watch painfully as she grew up isolated from everyone even up until her parents died, and that period seemed to last forever. Then, it was coronation day, and everyone was as excited as he was years ago… before the two sisters got into their fight. Jack knew something was wrong and wanted to tell Anna exactly her sister went through and continued to go through, but it was no use because no one could see him. Elsa ended up running away thinking it was the best for everyone and that's when she finally let herself go and Jack knew he was in love. Up until this very day, Elsa was and is the only person he would be interested in. He knew that for a fact and that's why he wanted to get her attention once everything was settled with her sister. His dream finally came true, but then it was shattered in an instant.

"You need to leave, now."

Jack's heart seemed to crush under those five words and his world felt like it was toppling off its center.

"Wait. Elsa, why- you just said you lo-"

"I didn't say anything."

That was true, but it didn't mask the fact that she mouthed the words.

"Elsa!" Jack pleaded.

"Leave. Now," the words were seethed through gritted teeth, but the words came out more like whimpers and it was impossible for Jack to not notice that she sounded so _afraid_. And he knew it was his fault.

She attempted to stand up from her chair, but Jack had a firm grasp on her wrist now and sat her back down. He couldn't just let her leave like that after they'd come so far. He stood up and released her hand from his grip before landing his right hand down next to her thigh and his other diagonally on the chair's cresting rail, caging her within his arms. Jack didn't know what he was doing. In fact, he knew he was still scaring her, but his body wouldn't stop. He was so frustrated with everything.

Why didn't she love him? Why did she run away when their feelings were finally reaching other? Why? Why, why, why, why, _why_?

His only processed thoughts were the questions that enraged him and he ignored all the others nonsensically thinking that if he did, he would get a rational answer. Even so, his mind only screamed: _I love her,_ and there was no way he could think that one out. His body reacted impulsively to his one thought, and before he knew it, his lips were pushed against hers.

Of course, Jack didn't even know how to kiss anyone, so this was more than a little awkward saying how he didn't even plan on doing this when he showed up that evening. He didn't even know if he was doing it right.

_Oh God, what am I doing?! Is this even right? Damn, her lips are so much warmer than I thought. Is that her top lip I'm sucking on? Move down, move down, you idiot!_

Jack was having a mental battle with himself as he tried his best with this stupid, sloppy kiss that was happening. Meanwhile, Elsa was on the very brink of her sanity and eyeing the cliff of a breakdown when she felt something slimy pass by her lips. It was his tongue.

_It's his tongue,_ she acknowledged, petrified, and then snapped.

"Gepf away fwom me!" She spluttered and pushed against the boy's chest enough to shove him back a foot and icicles shot from her fingertips which rushed through his body, out his back and hit a painting on the wall behind him.

Even though the shot had no effect on him, it was enough to snap him out of his phase and he stepped back as the crashing sound of the painting emanated from the floor. Then there was a heated silence while the occupants of the room heaved a few breaths while staring at each other with intensity.

First of all, Jack couldn't believe what he had just done. He didn't want to believe it. He ruined what he imagined as their first kiss in eleven seconds flat, and he couldn't even stand to think about it. Second of all, he was sure Elsa hated him now. Jack locked eyes with her as she wiped her mouth with her hand and continued stared him down. _Yup, she hated me. _But thirdly, he was sure that Elsa had been scared a moment ago and he didn't know _why_.

Elsa was stunned. Not only was she sexually assaulted, but she was sexually assaulted by a _fable character._ This turned out to be the person she loved, but nonetheless a fairytale idea. How was she supposed to explain this to Anna? She'd been completely wiped clean of her first kiss as an innocent and pure one with this mess within mere seconds. What was she supposed to do now?

Her queen instincts told her somebody would be in soon for the painting and she quickly stood up realizing she wasn't caged by the boy anymore. She creased down the skirt of her dress and then turned her attention to Jack who was still standing there, ogling her like a child who'd just been caught in the act.

For now, she would let the kiss slide, and just needed him out of here –away from her. "You should leave," she said.

"It's not like anyone can see me anyway," Jack retorted.

She really didn't want him there, but it looked like she had no choice. While rolling her eyes, she said, "Fine, but don't do anything… _weird_," she gave him a small glare while Jack lifted his hands in defense as if implying that he wasn't going to touch anything –more like suggesting he wasn't going to touch _her_. Elsa decided to ignore him and headed for the door.

Her hand hovered over the doorknob when she suddenly got the plummeting feeling of a recognized presence on the other side of the wooden slab. She opened the door with a rushed yank and there, sitting on the ground was the answer to her suspicion. A red-headed girl with freckles like the night sky sat beside the door with a small, awkward smile playing her lips and she waved a hand at her sister sheepishly.

"Hey," the red-head said, and Elsa sighed. It didn't even surprise her.

For the past thirteen years she'd been locked up in her room. Of course, she knew it was her sister on the other side of the door. Almost every day before the coronation her sister would wait outside her door for a response –anything that would tell her that she was alive, and sometimes she would oblige… others (like the day of the accident) she couldn't bring herself to do it. A month before their parents died though, the knocks stopped and Elsa was always worried about her.

_Why isn't she knocking?_ She would ask herself and of course, there was never an answer –all but the silence that seemed to burst from the door and consume her and frighten her, as if Anna finally gave up. She knew that her sister would never abandon her though, the years of visiting her proved so. Nonetheless, of course she couldn't help but have the uneasiness of Anna giving up. She had ignored her for so long and couldn't even imagine what she was going through. She wouldn't have been surprised if she did, but she didn't, and Elsa was so grateful for that. But the whole point was: she always knew when she was there, always.

"Hey… so you heard everything?" Elsa asked awkwardly not sure how her sister would respond to the whole thing, and sighed in relief when Anna only gave her a small nod.

Elsa offered a hand to her sister who gladly accepted it. There wasn't a moment to ask another question as Anna quickly slipped past her sister into the room where she saw the two chairs placed facing each other behind her sister's desk as if two imaginary people were sitting there right this instant, having a small conversation. It didn't take her long to spot next the picture on the ground and shattered glass. It was kind of surreal… like something pulled out of a storybook –an invisible man has a conversation with a beautiful woman and causes a ruckus all the while making the beauty fall in love with him. Except, Anna concluded that this was a bit much, and maybe that wasn't a bit saying that her sister had ice powers and she was _supposed_ to be used to crazy stuff like this.

"So… he's here?" Anna asked while Elsa eventually found a spot beside Anna.

Elsa took a second to eye Jack back to sitting in his chair. "He's sitting over there," Elsa said, and nodded her head slightly in his direction.

Anna's gaze fell back onto the chairs where she had imagined two invisible sitting and replaced one with a boy with ashen hair. She squint her eyes trying to see him for real, but unfortunately, she still couldn't see him, though she thought she was able to feel his presence ever-so slightly.

All of a sudden, they heard running footsteps against the stairs and in no time a couple of staff members were standing in the room, out of breath with widened eyes.

"We heard a loud crash. Queen Elsa, are you alright?"

So Elsa's assumptions were right when she thought they would be up here soon.

Anna interjected, "Sorry that was me. I got a little too excited and that sort of happened," she pointed to the painting on the floor and shrugged slightly.

The royal staff asked no more questions and as they scrambled to clean up the mess, they didn't notice the melted ice that was sprinkled on the ground an Elsa sighed in relief.

She leaned over towards her sister, "Thanks," she said, and Anna gave her a warm smile.

Anna leaned into her sister as well and replied, "That's what little sisters are for; taking the blame for things her _older_ sister does," she giggled, and then there was a small silence which was interrupted slightly by small 'thank you's' from the two sisters when the staff finished their work and were heading out the door as quickly as they came.

The room was left in that silence that made the hair on Elsa's neck stand on end and thankfully the silence was soon broken by the loud Anna.

"Hey, do you wanna grab something to eat?"

It was true Elsa didn't have a chance to eat lunch, but after all that happened she just wanted some time alone in their room… or _somewhere_ without Jack to think over all that had happened today.

"Anna, I'm not really in the mood-"

"We can get some chocolate," Anna giggled and grabbed her sister's hands. "C'moooon," she groaned compellingly and blinked her big, blue eyes knowing that Elsa was in her hands now (literally).

Elsa gave in to the redhead with a small, "fine." which was eliminated by a loud cheer afterwards from the younger girl and she was yanked out of the room quickly by the enthusiastic princess.

Jack Frost was left speechless, and rather, alone in the big study after the two girls left in a hurried blur and his head immediately fell into his hands with a loud moan of self-loathing. "That's it," he shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "I ruined my chance, _and _she hates me. Great."

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if I like the ending or not because the last paragraph seems too short, but whatever, it's fine. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can! n.n P.S: Sorry for the short chapter**


End file.
